Caverns
by FlyingCatFish
Summary: After receiving superpowers, teen Russia decides to fight against evil. But there is another like him, she does not fight for justice and she doesnt help people, so why does she insist on saving him? Also, who is Black Cat?
1. Prologue

**I had to split the prologue into chunks 'cause it was ridiculous. Hopefully it's easier to read now ..**

_The boy ran across the damp lawn in his boots, he hadn't had much time to put them on so he had failed to tie the laces. The moon almost failing to light his way as he waved his arms around in front of him. His beige dressing gown failed to keep the cold out and he shivered._

_"Big Brother!" a female voice called from somewhere behind him, hidden by the trees._

_The boy shrieked and started oving faster. He slipped a couple of times but continued to press on._

_"Big Brother, I want to become one!" the boy's little sister called._

_The boy shrieked again as the ground beneath him gave way. He tumbled down into the gap in the floor and grabbed a tree root that stuck out of the side of the gap. He hung there with both hands for a while until his little sister found him. She knelt down and tried to grab his hand but he wouldn't let her._

_"Big Brother, give me your hand!" she pleaded._

_"No way!" her brother yelled back, shaking his head slightly._

_The tree root started coming loose from the ground and the boy edged downward._

_"Ivan, I'm being serious!" she screamed "Give me your hand!"_

_He held his hand up toward her and she grabbed it. But, the ground underneath her gave way also and she ended up dangling beneath him. At that point the tree root came completely out of the ground and snapped. The two siblings plummeted down into the earth. Natalia landed first and Ivan landed on top of her. The ground beneath them was swampy and almost liquid, which was the one thing that prevented them both from being killed._

_For a brief moment, Ivan considered leaving Natalia, but he quickly changed his mind when he noticed her slowly sinking into the squelchy mud. He hefted her up onto his back and looked around._

_The narrow tunnel they'd fallen from was at least ten metres above them and there was no way to get to it, let alone climb back up the tunnel itself. Ivan squinted in the semi darkness and spotted a tunnel in front of him, leading down into unappealing darkness. He looked over his shoulder and past the unconscious Natalia and sighed as he saw nothing but solid wall._

_Why were there caverns underneath his back garden? Ivan wondered, his boss had never mentioned them before and nobody else had said anything about them either, were they keeping it from him or had they just not known? He wondered if Natalia had known about them, though judging from the shock on her face when he was dangling from the tree root she probably hadn't._

_He realized he wasn't moving and that his feet had sunk several inches into the mud. He dragged them out of the ground and started forward. The mud was a lot like quick sand, as long as he kept moving he wouldn't sink._

_So Ivan started walking down the tunnel, pausing occasionally to adjust his grip on Natalia. The further from his landing spot he strayed, the darker the tunnel became, but his vision soon adjusted to the darkness and he was able to tell the difference between open space and wall, though occasionally he did brush his shoulder against the walls by mistake._

_"Big Brother?" Natalia groaned, wriggling slightly on Ivan's back._

_"You're okay, da?" Ivan said worriedly. "You didn't hit your head, I think you passed out because of the shock and not head trauma so that's good."_

_Natalia looked around, struggling to see anything in the darkness._

_"Where are we?" she asked groggily, weaving her arms around his shoulders to secure a better grip on him and snuggling into his neck._

_"We're in some sort of cavern" Ivan replied, and then he added; "can you walk?"_

_Instead of replying, Natalia released his shoulders and slid off of his back, and then she clutched onto his arm and walked beside him. Ivan stiffened as she grabbed his arm but then relaxed into it, glad of the physical reassurance that he wasn't alone._

_"What's this cavern doing here?" Natalia asked him._

_Ivan merely shrugged and remained silent._

_They trudged on for a while until they hit solid ground and were able to walk normally. Ivan hadn't minded the liquid mud that much, considering it had saved both he and his sister's lives, but it was annoying having to put so much effort into just lifting his feet and lowering them again. They walked in complete darkness and silence until they came to a fork in the road._

_"We should split up" Ivan said, shaking her loose "The first one to find a way out can go get help for the other, da?"_

_Natalia hugged him momentarily and then hurried down the left tunnel, leaving Ivan with the right._

_Ivan walked on in silence for a while with his hands shoved into his beige dressing gown pockets. He wondered how the caverns had gotten there. The tunnel edges were too even and smooth to have formed naturally._

_He continued to move until he felt strange warmth beat against him. He noticed that the ground had got lighter. He looked up and realized there was a faint light coming from a few metres away. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he broke into a sudden run._

_But, much to Ivan's dismay, the light wasn't coming from the sun. He stopped running before he fell off the huge underground cliff side. At the bottom of the cliff, there was a huge crater being formed by various drills and other heavy machinery. A large wood cabin sat out of the way of the machinery which told Ivan that the men who worked the machinery had been living there._

_He wondered if he should go and explain how he'd fallen into the cavern and wanted to get back. His initial thought was to find Natalia and tell her what he'd found, but he didn't know how hostile these men were, so he decided against it. He noticed a series of shelves jutting out of the cliff side that formed a ladder._

_He dangled his body off of the cliff edge and started to descend the cliff side. He heard shouts from the men below as he climbed his way down to them. He quickened his pace, desperate to assure them he wasn't a threat. He felt a sharp needle pierce the skin on his right shoulder blade._


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Pt 2 to the prologue .. next chapter will be the main story line :3**

He cried out and started climbing even faster. As soon as his feet touched ground, he started holding his hands in the air in surrender. His vision started blurring and he felt another dart hit him in the back of the knee. He spun round and tried to run, but his leg was slowly numbing and it collapsed beneath him. He could only hold out one arm because the other arm was semi numb also from the dart in his shoulder blade.

He lay on the floor breathing heavily, trying to stay awake long enough to tell them he wasn't dangerous. He heard footsteps over him and a figure stopped beside his head, but he could only see their polished boots.

"What the hell is he doing here!" he heard them demand. "Bind him and put him in the cabin!"

Ivan stirred and opened his eyes slowly. His hands were tied to the arm rests of a wooden chair and a scrap of material had been stuffed into his mouth and a slip of duct tape seal it completely. He was in some sort of rec room. The walls had been papered bright green and there was a pale blue carpet on the floor. There was a pool table beside him and other variations of entertainment around the room.

He heard the door slam open and two men dressed in identical military uniforms entered. A woman also dressed in a military uniform and black shiny boots came in behind them and shut the door. The man with a blonde crew cut ripped off the gag and Ivan spat out the material.

"How did you find these caverns?" the woman demanded, flicking her short blonde hair.

"I was being chased by my little sister, and I fell-" Ivan started.

"Why was she chasing you?" the woman demanded.

"She's incest," Ivan stated.

The woman turned back to the men and waved them away. They looked hesitant but didn't dare argue with her. Reluctantly, both men left the room.

"Is you little sister in the caverns to?" the woman knelt down in front of Ivan and smiled sweetly at him.

Ivan stared at her for a moment, before saying "No." Judging by the look on her face, she didn't believe him.

She pulled a walkie-talkie from her belt and spoke into it.

"Mathews, I know who the boy is. Start the chamber; he can be our new test subject," she then added, "and also search the nearby tunnels for a little girl, I have reason to believe he wasn't alone."

Ivan didn't know what the chamber was, but he didn't like the sound of it. The woman picked up the scrap of material and shoved it back into his mouth, and then she taped his mouth back up and left him alone.

He waited for ten minutes until the blonde man and the brunette man returned for him. Instead of untying him, they just picked up the chair and dragged it out of the room. Ivan didn't bother screaming, nobody would hear his muffled cries anyway. They took him out of the cabin and across the cavern floor.

They arrived outside a small caravan and opened the door, then they shoved him inside. Ivan was propped up beside the caravan door alone for a while. The inside of the caravan had been converted into a small laboratory. There was a small incubation chamber at the other side of the lab and a faint blue light shone out of it.

The caravan door creaked open and the blonde woman with the red hair ribbon and a man with spiky blonde hair entered. The man was wearing a lab coat and not a military uniform. Ivan watched as the scientist went over and checked the glowing screen on the side of the incubation chamber.

"It's almost ready" he announced, he coughed and cleared his throat "Sis, if you don't mind me asking; who is that boy?"

"Don't you recognize him?" The woman bent over and peered into Ivan's face. "It's that boy Stalin's in charge of, Russia. His name's Ivan Braginski"

Ivan's eyebrows rose slightly when he heard this, causing the woman to smirk. She patted him playfully on the head and joined her brother by the chamber. The scientist muttered something to her that Ivan couldn't hear and his sister nodded. She went back to Ivan's side and dragged the chair over to the chamber.

She cut the ropes with a penknife and ripped off the tape, allowing Ivan to once again spit out the fabric.

"What are you going to do?" he demanded, he tried to sound tough but his voice shook.

She laughed slightly and nudged her brother. The scientist grabbed Ivan by the arm and tossed him into the chamber, careful to shut the door behind him. Then he checked the computer monitor and grinned slightly.

"The chamber has begun collecting power," he reported. "We'll be able to start it soon"

Meanwhile, Natalia reached solid ground. She had walking downhill for about an hour and had slipped and landed head first in the squishy mud several times. But, eventually, she set foot on compacted dirt. The landed began to even out and she walked normally. She continued to walk until she walked face first into a wall. She rubbed her face and squinted in the darkness.

There was slight light coming from a tiny hole in the bottom of the wall. Natalia got down onto her knees and started digging at it desperately. She progressively made the hole bigger until it was big enough for her to crawl through. She poked her head through and realized that she would have to keep digging to get through. She did so until the tunnel opened up and a cave.

"The chamber has almost collected enough power" the scientist informed his sister "As soon as it reaches high power we can get started on the boy"

Ivan started banging on the inside of the chamber doorway, but the bangs were muffled so the two of them ignored them.

Natalia emerged into the main cavern and straightened out. She blinked as she took in the sight of civilization. The men hadn't noticed her yet and she quickly ducked behind the nearby cabin. She spotted a caravan with the lights on and headed toward that.

The scientist checked the computer monitor and then the screen on the chamber. He gave his sister thumbs up and she pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The glow of the chamber grew brighter and it started to heat up. Ivan started screaming inside and hs thumps got louder and more irritating.

"We don't have to listen to him," the woman hissed.

She got up and pulled her brother out of the caravan, leaving Ivan to suffer alone. But, he wasn't alone. Natalia watched them both leave and darted inside before the door shut and automatically locked itself. She hadn't really known what to expect from the caravan, but it hadn't been that.

She rushed over to the chamber and tried to open the door. She checked the monitor and tried pressing a few buttons; but, nothing happened. She reached her hand around the side of the tank and tried feeling around. Her hand caught on a catch and she undid it and lifted the door open. She almost screamed from what she saw inside.

Her big brother was lying inside screaming and writhing around. His face was contorted with pain and rage and dark grey fur was slowly sprouting out of the top of his head and his tail bone. The fur on his head formed two wolf ears and the fur from his tail bone formed a tail. His screaming slowly subsided as the experiment ended and his eyes flickered shut. Natalia pulled him out of the chamber and sat him onto the chair.

She turned as she heard the beep of a code being typed outside and the caravan door opened. The woman and the scientist reentered the lab and froze when they saw her. They looked at Ivan and wide sadistic grins spread across their faces.

"We did it!" the woman cried "Months of work and we did it!"

"I wonder what happens if we put her in as well," her brother gestured to Natalia.

They shoved her inside and shut the door. She started banging on the door just as Ivan had. The woman checked Ivan's pulse; it was slow and faint, but it was still there.

"You should probably take him back to the cabin," her brother suggested. "I'll let you know what happens with her."

"I'll call and stop the searches too," the woman agreed, before hefting Ivan over her shoulder and carrying him to the door. "By the way, the girl, she's his little sister. Her name is Natalia Alfroskaya, just thought you'd want to know."


End file.
